The Antique Shop
by 111Cube111
Summary: Flames blow!One day, Buttercup and her sisters take a trip to an antique shop.The strangest of things happen after that. Read and review. ch.4 UP!
1. A Browse into the Shop

Author's Note: Hello again! This is yet another story from Buttercup's Point of view. I got the idea for this  
story when I was watching this movie called 'Voltron' with my little nephew Roice. He's five years old and sometimes  
a big pain in my ass. But anyways I got the idea and it didn't even relate to the movie. But what matters is that I   
got an idea. Again, the ppgs/rrbs will be 16 w/fingers and stuff. Okay? Aight, lets get crackin'!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or related characters. I don't own name brand products. And the famous people  
own themselves.  
****************************************************************************************************************************************  
I looked at the old beat up antique shop. Some of the windows were cracked and all of them were covered with layers  
and layers of dust and cobwebs. The painted walls were peeling and revealing the broken bricks underneath. I looked at the name  
of the shop which was placed on the front of the building. The name was placed on a cheap, plastic, table cloth like banner.  
The sun gleamed off the shiny surface. I stepped back to get a better view. 'Lil' Fancy Jewel's Antique Shop' it said. The bold  
red letters were very faded and looked a pink, but you could still tell that it was red in the past.  
  
I felt a tug at my arm. "Well come on! Let's go inside already!" Bubbles squealed. "Yea!" Blossom chirped beside me. I sighed  
as they dragged me into the shop. Little bells rang as we opened the rusty metal door. I breathed through my nose and immediately started  
to sneeze. "God bless you," said a voice. I opened my eyes and saw a very elderly woman with a large hump on her back. She wore a maroon  
woven cloak and pale pink dress. She was rather plump and wore many beads around her neck. Around her bare wrists she wore tons of amulets.  
"Thank you," I said and wiped my nose a bit. I looked around the place. It was more spacious than I thought. There were ancient looking books,  
dusty old clocks and much more. Blossom and Bubbles split off and started looking around, leaving me still at the entrance. After looking like  
a total idiot, I decided to do some browsing of my own. I walked over to some shelves filled with ancient looking books. A black leather bound  
book caught my eye. I picked it up. Whoa, it was kind of heavy! I looked at the title. There in gold letters it read, 'Book of the Dead' then down  
below, in smaller print, it said, 'Spells for revenge, rebirth, ressurection, and more...' I yawned. "Been there, done that," I muttered as I placed  
it back on the shelf releasing another hurricane of dust. I quickly moved away to avoid another sneeze.   
  
I walked further into the depths of the shop. I was so intrigued by all of the antiques that I hadn't noticed I walked right into a curtain  
leading into a small room filled with figurines. I finally realized that I had probably gone too far into the store. I was about to turn and leave, but  
then thought 'Oh, what the hell!' I looked at the shelves surrounding me with rows and rows of numerous figurines. Many were made of cedar wood, ebony,  
porceline, and glass. Some were shaped like small animals, fairies, mermaids, dragons, angels, people of medieval times such as princesses,princes, kings,  
queens,knights and much more. They were facinating! Made with such technique and care. I picked up a fairy figurine. The fairy's wings had very delicate  
curves and was filled with much vibrant colors. The porceline fairy was hunched over a red rose with small crystal beads over the pedals signifying that  
they were dewdrops. The fairy had on a soft green flowing dress. A crown made of flowers was placed ontop of her flowing black hair which fit perfectly with  
her light complexion. Placed on her small feet were green slippers with small diamond-looking stones tracing around the toe area. I instantly fell in love   
with this figurine. I looked around the figure for a price tag, then I remembered about my conclusion about myself going too far into the shop. But then I   
figured why would they have all of these figurines and not want to sell them? I shrugged at my own question and browsed on. I was about to pick up this angel  
made of ebony, when Bubbles piercing call came from beyond the room.  
  
"Buttercup! It's time to go!" she yelled. I hesitated before finally emerging from behind the curtain. I came to where Blossom and Bubbles stood by the   
counter. Bubbles put all of her things on the counter first. The elderly woman ringed her up to a total of $23.52. The woman then placed them into a soft cloth-like  
bag. I hadn't even payed attention to what Blossom put on the counter. I studied my figurine again. Something about it was so unique and captivating. I just had  
to have it, but why? I never really paid any attention to fairies before, so why now? "Well Miss, don't 'cha want me to ring ya up?" the woman asked. I realized  
everyone was staring at me. "Oh, yes," I said snapping out of my trance. I put the figurine on the counter. The elderly woman's eyes widened. "Where did you get  
that?" she demanded more than asked. "Oh, I kinda wondered into the back room and found it among other figurines," I stated. "It is not for sale!" she said and   
snatched it off the counter. "No!" I screamed. "I must have it! I'll be willing to pay at any price!" "No," she said flatly. "I wouldn't want to bring a burden  
on your loved ones or cause the death of anyone of them, for you see, this figurine is cursed. It could bring deaths to the owner's loved ones or the owner themselves,  
but the owner is helpless to stop its' evil doing, for the owner is in its' trance the mere moment the person lays eyes upon it. I have been able to with stand the   
curse becauuse I came from a long line of witches. Now dear, do your loved ones a favor and forget about this piece of junk."   
  
"I don't believe in such nonsense. I'll pay you 20 bucks for it," I announced. "No," the woman said again. "30," I declared. "No!" she said loudly.  
This fucking old woman was getting on my damn nerves. "40!" I cried. The old woman sighed. She knew that I wasn't giving up. "Alright, fine take it for 40 dollars,"  
the old woman said finally. "Yes!" I shouted. It was good she let me have it at 40 because I didn't have too much money with me. She wrapped up the figurine in a   
cloth-like bag. She was about to hand it to me when she jerked it quickly out of my reach. "I'll give you this, but in one condition," the woman said. I yawned.  
Why was I so tired? I ignored my own question and tried to pay attention to what the old woman was saying. "You must have a good luck charm to go with it," she said.  
"It will protect you from any evil doing the figurine might cause."  
  
"Yea, okay sure," I said, not giving fuck about what the old hag was telling me. She probably just wanted that figurine for herself, but when she saw the prices  
I was willing to pay, her greedy ass went all for the money! She handed me a rather strange looking fabric rag doll with small colorful feathers on the top of it's head.  
We finally walked out of the dusty old antique shop. I held my figurine close to me. We flew off in the direction of our house. We still had it in the same shape that it  
was when we were five. Though, we added two extra bedrooms for me and Bubbles. Blossom decided she wanted the old bedroom.  
  
We reached the porch of our house. I didn't notice Ms.Bellum's red Spyder until I had opened the door and I got a glimpse of the shine from the corner of my eye.  
Ms.Bellum was one of our regular visitors, along with her three sons, the Rowdyruff Boys. She decided to adopt them after they got resurrected again. It's quite a tale.  
You see, one day, Ms.Bellum and the Professor were in the lab. She was on her usual visits to our house. It was sunny and bright out. Many people were playing baseball.  
Some people in particular were Mitch, Robin, and Harry. Blossom and I watched them play. I remember Mitch went up to bat. He was facing toward the lab window. Even though  
the lab is underground. There's a window up high where you can peek into it. Mitch swung as hard as he could and CRASH!! It hit the window causing it to shatter. The ball  
flew into a cauldron where a project of Professor's was laying. Snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail. And where the ball hit, a container of Chemical X. Professor himself   
was going to try to resurrect them. He wanted to see if them being bad and unstable had anything to do with the toliet water and all of that witching stuff Mojo did in jail.  
So then there was an explosion. We all came to check it out and there floated the boys. They were actually very nice to us. Remember, this happened when we were 14. Boys love  
girls at that age. Unless, they're gay or something.   
  
I looked around. No one was there. I checked the lab. No one was there either. "Maybe they took a walk or something," Bubbles suggested. "Maybe," I said with a yawn.  
"Well, whatever, I'm gonna go take a nap, okay?" With that, I flew upstairs. I opened the green door leading into my room. I placed my treasured figurine next to my green glitter  
lamp, which was resting ontop of my nightstand. I kicked off my shoes and lay down. I pulled a bedsheet over me. I didn't really need a warm blanket. I was just gonna take a nap  
anyways. I shut my eyes and fell quickly asleep.  
  
Something warm and sticky trickled on my face. I opened my eyes and looked at it. It was red.  
  
  
***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Well that's the end of Chapter one. So what do you think is on Buttercup's face? And what's up with that fairy figurine? What did Blossom buy? Where did the Professor,  
Ms.Bellum, and the Rowdyruff Boys go? What will Bubbles and Blossom do with the free time they have with just themselves awake? When will I stop asking these damn questions? Well, the answer  
for the last question is now. But before you start predicting what's going on. Let me just tell you this: You will never know what I have in mind. You will never know what I do next...  
Okay I'm done scaring the hell outta you. :-D 


	2. Ch2: In the Playground

Author's Note: Hello everyone! Thanks to the people who reviewed. I wanna give a shout out to my friends, Gissel: I'm sooo sorry I haven't got your present for you yet, but believe me I will get you one. And to Vanessa and Geraldine: Happy early birthday! To Kasia: Gimme my birthday present! and Hello! Okay, on with the fic after my disclaimer. DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls or related characters. I don't own name brand products and famous people own themselves.  
  
****************************************************  
  
"Oops! Sorry about that Buttercup!" Bubbles squeaked. She floated above me as she held a pan filled with pork and beans which was dripping off the pan and into my face. I sat up and wiped my face. "It's okay," I grumbled. "What's with the pork and beans anyways?" "Oh, remember when we came back and you went up to your room to take a nap? Well, it turns out you didn't take a short little nap like you had said. You slept through the entire day! Butch was gonna wake you up, but we all said you looked to peaceful to be woken up," Bubbles chirped. "What?! Everyone was in my room?!" I stormed. "Uh, no it was just actually Butch, Blossom, and me," she stated. "Oh, okay," I said cooling down. As you can see, I value my privacy. (A.N.: Much like myself!)  
  
"Bubbles, not to be rude, but you didn't answer my question. What's with the pork and beans?!" I said. "Oh, it's breakfast, silly!" she chirped. I turned towards my alarm clock resting on my nightstand. 8:00AM it read. I sighed. My rest didn't seem long enough. "Okay, lemme just take a shower, jump into some clothes, and I'll be done there as soon as I can," I said getting out of bed. "And don't spill any of that stuff in my room or I'll get you!" I yelled as I slammed my bathroom door. "Okay, geez!" I heard Bubbles mutter as she shut my bedroom door.  
  
I turned on the shower faucet. Hot water poured out. How I love hot showers in the morning! I stepped inside shutting the sliding doors and sliding the curtains across them. I let the hot water and steam engulf around me. I shut my eyes. Then I saw a face. It was hideous! It's green moldy flesh was falling off, exposing some yellowed bones underneath. It had no eyes. Just bare, black sockets, and a dim, blue point of light which seemed to be way in the back. It had a tangled mop of stringy hair falling down to it's shoulders. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. They seemed to be glued to shut. I tried crying out for help, but my voice was faint. It seemed like a soft mew when I spoke. That's when the face's mouth began to form my name. "Buttercup," it called, it's voice filled a demonic tone. "Come here, Buttercup," it called out again. "Don't you wanna play?!" it screamed coming very close to me at that last word. It's hot, disgusting breath choked me. I couldn't breathe. I felt myself run out of air. I could feel myself collapse. The face's yellow, rotting teeth chattering as it laughed the most demonic laugh all the while.  
  
"Buttercup! Are you okay?! Are you hurt?! Answer me!" I heard Blossom frantically screaming. "Huh?" I said faintly as my eyes fluttered open. "What? Huh? What's going on? Why are you here? Get out! Get out!" I screamed in embarassment as I yanked off the curtains trying to cover myself. "I'm sorry Buttercup, but when I heard a 'thud' from your room, I wanted to check if you were okay, but then Bubbles told me that you were in the shower. So I went into your bathroom the floor was all wet and the tub was overflowing and you were unconcious, so like, yeah," Blossom explained. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. The tub was overflowing?" I asked in disbelief. "Uh, yeah. You did have on the faucet to full blast!" Blossom said. "I had the water to a light spray. How the hell could it be on full blast?" I asked. "Well, it was like that when I got here,"Blossom said. "Well, I'm gonna go to the library. See ya later and be careful in the shower next time! It's very slippery!" "Well, no duh!" I muttered after she left.  
  
I decided it was best that I go outside for the day to go get some fresh air. I took a stroll to the park. I figured there would be some kids my age there to hang with. As I was walking there, I took notice of everything, like if I were paranoid.I tried to shake it off, but somehow I couldn't. I finally managed to take my mind off of it and started to look for someone I knew. I saw a girl, JoAnna, she was nice, but I didn't really talk to her that much, so I just kept looking. After a while I saw Mitch who's a complete jackass. He's always hitting on me! How disturbing! I luckily escaped without him noticing me. I was losing hope of finding someone I knew. I started looking for the playground instead. I found a pair of empty swings and settled down.  
  
I slowly started swinging. A heavy breeze started up. I lightly shivered and clenched harder to the rusty chains holding up the seat of the swing. It was squeaking loudly, but I didn't mind. I just kept looking ahead, staring at nothing. I didn't even notice the crowd of people gathering around me, until I caught a reflection of myself in the near by polished merry-go-round. I gasped in shock. "Oh my God!" I screamed as I jumped off the swing.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Author's Note: Well everyone that's the end of Chapter 2. Sorry it's a bit short. I try to update as soon as possible, resulting in short chapters. Well, until next time. And keep in mind what I had said in the previous chapter. Except this time you can make predictions, just don't let them stop you from reading the rest of the story. Peace out! 


	3. Something New

Hey all!!! I'm back! It has been oh so long!! I hope you guys still love me! lol. Well I'm going to stop blabbing now to let you read the long awaited chapter. Oh by the way, about that Devil Dog Road thing...I was wondering if I should just cancel it for a fanfic and just write it as a regular fic on fictionpress.net or whatever. Let me know what you think! Thanks a million you guys/gurls!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or any related characters, but I do own this story.  
  
+*+*+*+*+-|-+*+*+*+*+-|-+*+*+*+*+-|-+*+*+*+*+-|-+*+*+*+*+  
  
"No this can't be!" I screamed. I touched my forehead where there layed a huge, disgusting, bright red blemish. "I don't understand how I got this! I wash my face in the morning and in the night!" I muttered while shaking my head. I didn't notice then that all the people that were surrounding me had vanished.  
  
Just then, I heard a loud, yet stern yell coming from the direction of my house. "Buttercup!!" the voice screamed again. "What the crap?! What did I do now?!" I snapped at no one in particular. I flew off towards my house where an angry looking Blossom stood. "How many times have I told you not to leave your dirty laundry laying outside the foot of your bedroom door??" Blossom said heatedly with her hands on her hips and shaking a finger at me. I rolled my eyes and climbed the stairway towards my room. 'Blossom might as well marry the Professor and be my mother because I surely don't see her as my sister anymore,' I thought bitterly. I chuckled at the idea then got nausiated. "Eww! Icky!" I said quietly.  
  
I reached my bedroom and quickly snatched up all of my dirty clothes and walked into my room. I then dropped the clothes on my bed and slammed my door. As soon as the clothes hit my bed, I noticed something small fall off the bed and land on the carpet with a thud. I walked over to it and rapidly recognized what it was. It was that small ebony angel from the antique shop. It was the last item I had looked at in that figurine room. But how did it get here? I looked over to where my clothes lay and noticed that my jeans that I had worn that day when I went to that antique shop, were cupped up at the bottom. I figured that when I was rushing out to go meet up with Bubbles and Blossom, I knocked it over and the ebony angel landed in the cup of my jeans.  
  
I was bending over to pick it up, when I felt a poke on my sides. I spun around and saw Brick with a broad grin slapped on showing off his brilliantly white and perfect teeth. Behind him stood Boomer and Butch. I glared at Brick. "I couldn't help it, Butters, you looked really vulnerable for that type of trick," Brick said. "Don't call me "Butters", you know I hate that god-awful nickname," I said unhappily. "Okay, Butters!" Boomer chirped. I gave him a death glare. "Boys! It's time to go home!" Ms. Bellum called. "You're goin' already?" I asked. "But you guys just got here, or am I wrong?" "I'm afraid you are, Butters, uhh I mean Buttercup," Brick spoke. "Yeah, us dudes were outside playin' wit yo dog," Butch said. (He had developed a ghetto lingo ever since he got into high school.) "Yeah, and it frickin' bit me when we were leaving to go to your room!" Boomer snapped showing his bitten hand. Blood was dripping down. "It's lucky you guys always have shots and stuff your pets," Brick explained. "Dog?" I questioned. "We don't have a dog..."  
  
The Boomer stopped breathing. "You mean..." Boomer began. I nodded. "Oh my frickin' God! What if that damn thing had rabies?!" Boomer shouted hysterically. He raced to my bathroom and started scrubbing on his wound with soap. "Aaaaahhhh!! It burns!!" he screamed. I snorted with laughter. "Hey Genius, you were supposed to wash the bite immediately after it bit you!" Brick and Butch joined in the laugh. "BOYS! Are you guys up there?! Get down here now! It's time to go!" Our laughter and Boomer's tiny cries of pain stopped abruptly at the fierce tone of Ms. Bellum's voice. We all flew downstairs and landed in front of a furious looking Ms. Bellum. "Do you know how long I've been waiting for you children?!" she roared. "Now let's go! I have a million papers to work on!" With that, she turned sharply and stormed off to her car. I winced at her viciousness. I have to admit, I have never seen Ms. Bellum so furious before. "Can somebody say, PMS?" Brick joked. We all let out nervous laughs. "BOYS!" Ms. Bellum screamed. "Later!" Brick, Boomer, and Butch whispered in unison and sped off.  
  
I closed the door and then headed back to my room. As I entered upon my domain, I then remembered that I had left that ebony piece still on my floor. I walked in without shutting my door and bent over to pick it up again. The smooth and shiny material was cold against my skin. I gave it a light toss in the air and caught it again I smirked. "Heh. A two for one deal...Not bad."  
  
At that very moment my door slammed shut. My windows that had once been open, fell into place of the window lock and my closet door opened and shut by itself. My heart raced and my breathing quickened. The blinds on my windows opened and closed casting an on and off motion of the sunlight. I looked a little closer at the brief light. In the light, there was a flashing of the number ten. "Ten?" I whispered confused. Then the blinds and my closet door stopped opening and closing and just stayed shut. "What the h-" A terrible growl that came from underneath my bed cut me off. I looked down and gave out a silent scream. The shock unabled me from any type of struggle or any movement at all. But the one thing that will most likely be engraved in my mind was the very unholy, rotting hand that tried to pull me under. I might never know where 'under' might exactly be, but to my knowledge, I'm damn sure it was trying to pull me into Hell...  
  
+*+*+*+*+-|-+*+*+*+*+-|-+*+*+*+*+-|-+*+*+*+*+-|-+*+*+*+*+  
  
Author's Note: Well that's it for now. :( I'm sorry it's such a short update for such a loooooooong wait. Well right after this (11:12p.m 3/26/04 heehee...I started kinda late.) I'm gonna get started on making a second chapter for Girl's Night Out. *dodges rocks being thrown at her* I'll try to make a quicker update and a longer one too! *gets hit in the head with a rock* Have mercy on my soul peoples! *runs away from mob carrying flaming torches and pictures of Britney Spears* Please Review!! Remember: Flame=lame and review=kachoo?-uhh..sorry I don't know what rhymes with review and equals good lol ^_^ But whatever you get the message don't cha? 


	4. A Little More Info

Author's Note: Ello again peoples! Thanks a million for the wonderful reviews I got (Lol sorry H. Gregory for the marrying-the-professor bit) and Neon Light's was particularly interesting... Well, I won't keep you guys waiting! I just wanna say one more thing...well actually a few...GEORGE, ROMEL, JOHNNY D., ORLANDO B., AND BRANDON (from Incubus) ARE HOT!!!!! Lol! +feels the stares of others+ Well it's true...+looks at the ground+..........  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Powerpuff girls or any related characters I'm just using them in MY fanfiction. I do not own the names of brand name products and/or famous people and/or well known places that might be mentioned in this fic.  
  
+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+  
  
"Buttercup! Buttercup! Oh my God! Are you alright?!" Blossom screamed frantically. I woke up from her rapidly shaking my body. I groaned. "Ugghh..." was all I could mutter. I felt a throbbing pain inside my skull as if pushing thick needles deeper and deeper into my head. My hands wandered on the floor. The hardwood panels. Was this decaying hand able to knock me down and cause me to crash my skull against the floor? More needles were getting pushed deeper. 'Stop thinking,' I muttered inside my head. With that final thought, I let myself fall back into the black mental atmosphere of nothingness.  
  
+++  
  
My eyes fluttered open at the dim light above me. My head didn't seem to be full of spikes anymore. I sat up and realized I was laying down on something plushy and no longer on the floor. I was elevated on my bed. I slowly moved my legs down the bed and touched the floor with my feet. I stood up and stretched a little bit. All of my thoughts were swirling around in my mind like smoothie ingredients in a blender. Unfortunately, that smoothie was nowhere near ready to be served. I needed to get back to that old antique shop. I needed to find out what the hell was going on. And I'm not going to easily let that mumbo-jumbo shit about curses and stuff get to my head!  
  
With that thought in mind, I flew off to the tore-up brick building and ran-down the rusty metal door off its hinges in rage. Forgetting that that place had the more dust hanging around in there than in the desert, I started to instantly sneeze and gag at the dust that penetrated my throat and nose. "Aaaah!" I heard a young woman scream. "Get back, you infernal being!" she yelled, throwing a near-by book at me. I dodged it with ease and raced to her leaving a glimpse of my trademark green flash. The young woman's eyes grew wide in fear. She clutched an amulet that hung from her neck in her hands. She tightly shut her eyes and muttered a few unrecognizable words through clenched teeth. I looked at her awkwardly and then said rather loudly, "Hey Lady, I need your help!" She shook her head and rapidly whispered, (but still understandably) "Hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil..." My eyes narrowed and I pursed my lips. "Excuse me?" I said loudly, but a little bit more gently. The young woman still continued her chanting and clutching. Irritation flowed over me. Before I could stop myself, my arms and hands reached over and shook the woman violently. She automatically stopped and fixed her eyes upon mine.  
  
Realizing what I did, I quickly jerked my hands away from her fragile body and hid them behind my back. "I'm sorry," I said ashamed. "I was...just...I mean, I didn't mean to...It's just that you wouldn't listen and I really need your help..." My voice trailed away at the look of the woman's face. An uncomfortable silence followed. I shifted my lips left and right. Softly I spoke, "Where is the elderly woman who worked here before?" The young woman fidgeted a little before saying, "Grandmama...She is at the eye doctor." I felt a puzzling look cross my face. "What for?" I asked. The woman bit her bottom lip. "Her eyes are bad. She can only make out a figure of something, the shape, the structure. Not really so much the color or anything."  
  
I stopped breathing. The ebony angel and the green fairy were shaped almost exactly alike... Could it possibly be that the old woman confused them? I took a trip through my memory bank and stumbled upon something. What was the deal with that feathered rag doll? What was its story? I snapped out of my thoughts and focused my eyes on the woman. "Do you know when your grandmother will be back?" I asked, still having my mind on my memories. The young woman looked at me and even though she was speaking normally, these last few words etched on and on with a deep pitch, "In 10 days..."  
  
+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+*~*+  
  
Author's Note: Sooo whatcha think? Sorry it was another short chappie. I felt it was best to end it here and plus I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow so yeah. Well I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review! It just feels good when you get good reviews lol. Thanks a million you guys/gurls! 


End file.
